la vérité fait malmais une fois qu'elle est
by hotaru88
Summary: j'ai pas pu mettre tout le titre XD ! fic yaoi BillTom de TH....euh voila 1ère partie j'en ai déjà écrit 4 j'ai toute la trâme dans ma tête déjà et je sais qu'il y aura 2 lemons  voilaaaaa
1. Chapter 1

**"La vérité fait mal...Mais une fois qu'elle est acceptée...Il suffit d'agir ?"**

**1ère partie :**

POV Tom :

Je viens d'avoir 17 ans, moi Tom Kaulitz guitariste de Tokio Hotel.  
Je suis un grand amateur de filles comme chacun le sait….  
Cependant ce que les gens ne savent pas c'est que ce n'arrive absolument pas  
à prendre mon pied avec une nana… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certes je les désire mais il me  
manque toujours quelque chose …..Bien évidemment je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne… s'il savait  
tous que le grand séducteur Tom Kaulitz n'arrive même pas à avoir un orgasme…. Je me désespère de  
trouver la fille qui me fera atteindre le septième ciel donc ben j'essaye… Dès que j'en vois une  
qui est jolie je l'aborde et je lui fais mon petit sourire en coin made in Tom et la dite fille  
finit toujours dans mon lit après el suffit qu'elle me fasse une petite pipe et je bande… Ben oui  
parce que la vérité c'est que je n'ai pas facilement la trique…. XD  
Ce soir, après le concert hop direction la boîte du coin, je rentre bien sur en premier d'un pas  
conquérant suivi de près par Georg puis vient Gustav et à la traîne mon frérot Bill… Alors celui  
là il a un look d'enfer qui fait tomber aussi les filles que les gars il est trop trop sexy, trop  
beau et il n'est pas fichu de ramener quelqu'un dans son lit … Euh attendez… J'ai dit que mon  
frère était sexy et… beau ? Oulaaaaa j'ai des problèmes à cette heure ci…. Vite trouvons une fille….  
Je délaisse mes compères à une table où ils se sont affalés et je pars sur la piste trouver une  
proie convenable… Qui sait ce soir je vais peut-être trouver LA fille….  
Je me mets au milieu de la piste et scrute les alentours et là je LA vois…. Elle est de dos, les  
cheveux lisses et noirs avec quelques mèches blanches ? Elle est filiforme à la limite de la  
maigreur, elle est moulée dans un jean foncée et arbore un t-shirt déchiré par endroits au style  
goth, elle a un cul à se damner et se déhanche doucement… Certes elle ne sait pas danser mais putin  
je n'ai jamais vu une fille qui a un charme pareil… Elle se retourne lentement comme si elle se   
sentait  
observée et me regarde… Ses traits sont fins, ses yeux sont cernés de noirs et… j'ai la trique…   
Je n'en  
reviens pas !  
J'ai la trique alors que je ne l'ai même pas encore touché et elle non plus d'ailleurs!  
Il me la faut, les gens ! Ce soir je vais voir des étoiles ! Je m'approche sensuellement d'elle  
et entame un corps à corps avec cette bombe…  
Je la vois s'approcher de mon oreille et elle murmure :  
-Tu danses drôlement bien...  
Je la regarde et plonge dans ses yeux verts… Vert ? Ils auraient été bien plus beaux en bruns…  
C'est dommage… Oui des yeux bruns… Ca aurait été plus en accord avec son visage et là elle aurait  
été parfaite….  
-En effet, mais dis moi ca te dit que l'on approfondisse notre relation ?  
Et hop je décoche mon sourire de dragueur invétéré…..  
Elle me regarde encore et se met à rire doucement… Bizarrement elle a l'air surprise…Reprenant  
son sérieux elle me murmure encore :  
-Euh…. Désolé mais je suis là pour voir ton frère en fait… Tu l'as sans doute remarqué mais je suis  
son sosie au féminin… J'ai tout fait pour lui ressembler….D'ailleurs ca m'étonne que tu me   
proposes un truc pareil alors que j'ai le même physique que lui…  
Je m'écarte brusquement, la regardant avec des yeux apeurés trop choqué par ce que je viens   
d'entendre…. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou… Je recule, me retourne et pars en  
courant.  
Je sors de la boîte sans avoir prévenu les autres et je me mets à arpenter les rues sans jamais  
m'arrêter ni regarder ou je vais d'ailleurs…Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête… Cette fille….  
La première fille que je désire réellement, celle qui n'a pas eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit  
pour me faire bander … Cette fille c'est Bill… Enfin Bill en fille…  
Mais… Mais ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Qu'au fond de moi-même c'est mon frère que je désire ?  
Le seul qui pourrait m'apporter bonheur et jouissance ce serait... Lui ? Mai c'est n'importe  
quoi ! C'est un homme ! Et c'est mon frère en plus ! Mon frère… Jumeau…  
Et si je refoulais ces sentiments, cette envie de lui au plus profond de moi depuis longtemps ?  
Mais non ! Non et non je ne veux pas ! C'est de l'inceste, c'est dégueulasse, je divague, il est  
tard... cette fille je l'ai juste trouvé jolie après tout Bill est beau… Donc c'est tout.. Mais  
alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai flashé pour la première fois pour une fille qui est physiquement  
pareil….Pourquoi des fois je suis en admiration devant mon jumeau ? Pourquoi je ne lui vois aucun  
défaut que ce soit physiquement ou moralement ? Pourquoi des fois j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes  
bras plus que la normale ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de lui apporter de la tendresse, du bonheur, du   
plaisir… de… de l'amour… mais pas que fraternelle….Pourquoi quand il est avec moi ca me suffit….  
Et en plus tout à l'heure j'ai bien pensé que les yeux bruns iraient mieux à cette fille que des  
yeux verts... Or qui est pareil qu'elle et qui a des yeux bruns ? Je vous le donne en mille ? Oui  
je suis pathétique…. Alors voila pourquoi ma vie sexuelle n'est pas épanouie... Tout simplement  
parce que je suis AMOUREUX de mon frère…. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux…enfin c'est ce que je croyais  
mais maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux c'est un vrai désastre…Je préfère être borné et ne rien  
voir XD  
Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Ben rien… Je ne vais pas me pointer là-bas et prendre mon frère  
devant tout le monde…. En plus je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec un gars moi ! Enfin  
en même temps ce n'est pas compliqué, il suffit de… mais je suis fou moi déjà que je me parle  
tout seul dans ma tête et en plus je vais me donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle homosexuelles….  
Je dois oublier… même si je sais que je n'y arriverais pas… Surtout que j'en suis proche de mon  
frère moi ! Alors je dois faire semblant... Semblant que rien n'a changé et faire comme si de rien  
n'était… C'est la seule solution si je ne veux pas briser notre relation si particulière… Et je  
dois toujours ramener des filles… Bref faire comme avant …..Oui c'est ca… Comme avant….  
Il ne pût retenir ses pleurs et ses sanglots montèrent vers le ciel dans le silence de la nuit. 


	2. Chapter 2

**"La vérité fait mal...Mais une fois qu'elle est acceptée...Il suffit d'agir ?"**

**2ème partie : (petite suite mais suite quand même XD)**

Ellipse d'un an

Mais putin ce n'est pas possible ca il ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! Qui donc lui a donné l'idée de

se trimbaler devant moi en boxer méga moulant le matin ? Pauvre de moi…

Aujourd'hui ca fait un an …. Un an que j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour mon frère jumeau… Un an

que je fais comme si rien n'avait changé dans ma tête…. Un an que je fais semblant… Semblant

d'être toujours le même….Que je ramène des filles presque tous les soirs et que j'essaye de les

baiser sans imaginer que c'est mon frère que je fais jouir, sans imaginer que c'est mon frère

qui frémit sous moi, sous mes caresses plus ou moins poussées…..Pffffffffffff et lui là alors

que je souffre le martyre, lui il se balade en petite tenue sans pudeur devant moi

-Oh ! Tom ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

-Ein ? Que quoi ? Comment ?

Revenant à la réalité, je trouve mon frère accroupie devant moi toujours aussi peu vêtu me

regardant bizarrement.

-Tu pensais à quoi ? me demande-t-il d'un air malicieux qui me fait fondre.

-euh ben à rien de particulier désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté tu me disais quoi ?

-Rien oublie ce n'est pas important….-il se relève et enfile un jean taille basse qui met

ses hanches en valeur-tu sais Tom en un an tu as énormément changé…. Enfin je trouve que

tu sembles plus réfléchi et tu es souvent perdu dans tes pensées…. Si tu as un problème

je suis là tu sais…..

Je le regarde toujours, s'il savait que c'est à lui que je pense….. Enfin bref…

-Oui frérot je le sais ne t'inquiète pas

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents, finit de s'habiller et nous descendons prendre le petit

déjeuner avec les 2 G' et David.

En un an j'ai réussit à agir et à me comporter de telle façon que notre relation n'a pas

changé et même si j'en souffre, je souffre en silence et les moments que je passe avec lui

suffise à combler ce mal être tout du moins une partie. Mais j'aimerais tellement plus….. ?

Heureusement qu'il ne ramène toujours personne les soirs et qu'il n'a pas eu de relations

parce que j'aurais vraiment eu du mal à me contenir j'aurais été dévasté…. Souvent j'imagine

Bill m'aimer en secret et contrairement à moi je pense qu'il ne tiendrait pas….

Il souffrirait trop et adopterai un comportement diffèrent avec moi ; il ne pourrait pas

s'en empêcher…. A moins qu'il refoule ses sentiments…. Comme je m'évertue à le faire…..

de toute manière il le faut…. L'inceste est puni par la loi et il n'y a que moi qui peut

suffisamment être tordu pour aimer son propre frère et qui plus est son frère jumeau….Jamais

ca ne viendrait à l'idée de Bill….

Ce soir, on sort en boîte pour fêter nos 18 ans avec certes une semaine de retard mais bon…

avec nos emplois du temps surchargés on n'a pas pu fêter cela correctement juste nous 4….

Mais on a fait une grande fête Bill et moi avec nos amis et notre famille mais ce soir c'est

juste nous 4……


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une petite suite...après y en a encore une petite que j'ai d'avance et puis après...j'attaque l'écriture du reste avec comme je l'avais dit les 2 lemons et les suites seont plus longues

**"La vérité fait mal...Mais une fois qu'elle est acceptée...Il suffit d'agir ?"**

**3ème partie :**

POV Bill :

Il est 22 heures et l'on s'apprête à rentrer dans cette boîte hyper branchée de Paris…Paris….

la capitale des amoureux… Si seulement je trouvais mon âme sœur…. Fille ou garçon peu m'importe

tant qu'il fait battre mon cœur…..Depuis une semaine j'ai 18 ans et je suis désespérément vierge…

Ma dernière relation remonte à plus de deux ans et je n'ai jamais pu coucher avec elle…

Tout simplement parce que je ne l'aimais pas… Depuis j'ai décidé de ne pas me mettre avec

quelqu'un

tant que je ne serais pas amoureux….et j'attends le ou la bon(ne)….

En effet je suis diffèrent de mon frère à ce niveau, totalement même lui enchaîne les conquêtes

d'un soir et c'est rare qu'il ne prenne pas son pied au moins une fois par jour avec ces greluches

… A vrai dire il me désespère, bizarrement ca m'énerve… Encore plus depuis un an … Oui je trouve

qu'en un an notre relation a changé, je le sens plus proche de moi que jamais et je n'ai jamais été

aussi bien avec lui que maintenant sauf que ces poufs qu'ils ramènent m'énerve profondément et je

ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir et je ne comprends pas pourquoi…. Après tout c'est son

droit

et moi aussi je pourrais en ramener à la pelle… Mais lui ca fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus puceau

…Contrairement à moi….

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis jaloux de lui... Moi aussi je peux le faire mais bon ….

En boîte, je ne danse pas…. Je ne sais pas danser contrairement à mon frère.. Enfin d'après ce qu'il

dit parce que je ne le regarde jamais danser tout simplement parce que dès qu'il rentre il se faufile

dans la foule nous abandonnant les 2 G' et moi à une table et on ne le revoit plus de la soirée sauf

quand il a trouvé une fille à baiser et vient nous prévenir qu'il rentre à l'hôtel avec elle (XD)…. Donc vu que je ne vais pas me trémousser ben je reste assis à la table que l'on nous a réservés et je bois avec modération bien sur mais j'attends que la soirée passe en envoyant balader toute personne venant me draguer…

On s'assoit et Tom pour la première fois s'assoit également en face de moi et me fixe de ses yeux chocolat.

-Ben Tom t'es malade ? Tu ne vas pas danser ? Je demande les yeux grands ouverts.

-Euh ah si ! J'y vais tout de suite ! Réponds-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise et Oo rougissant ?

Pourquoi Tom vient-il de rougir ? A cause de moi ? Oo Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

POV Tom :

Putin, je l'ai vu s'asseoir et j'étais tellement perdu dans ma contemplation que je me suis assis aussi et que j'ai continué à le fixer ! le pauvre il a du se demander si j'étais pas fou... En plus comme un con je viens de rougir et merde ….. Bon allez Tom on se motive et on va danser mais la piste est vraiment bondée là… Tant pis je vais rester sur l'extérieur, je n'ai pas envie de me faire écrabouiller….


	4. Chapter 4

Voila donc la 4ème partie qui est courte elle aussi...Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas d'inspi ou que je suis nulle et donc que du coup mes parties sont courtes mais en fait je suis juste sadique...Sadique parce que il y a cette petite partie...Puis après une 5ème aprtie encore plus courte avant une 6ème partie qui elle n'est plus courte ! mdr et qui contient...LE PREMIER LEMON ! Je tiens à vous préciser que la 5ème et 6ème aprtie emploient des mots "crus" donc vous ête prévenus XD j'ai donc or cette partie : 2 parties d'avance (plus d'autres vu que je suis en train de déjà écrire la suite XD) que je vous posterai très vite si...vous m'envoyez des petites reviews...ben oui sinon je vous ferai languir XD

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews jusqu'à présent...

**"La vérité fait mal...Mais une fois qu'elle est acceptée...Il suffit d'agir ?"**

**4ème partie :**

POV Bill :

Je le regarde se diriger sur la piste qui est vraiment bondée ce soir... Du coup il ne plonge pas dans la foule pour une fois et reste à proximité pour danser…

Oo saturation du cerveau

C'est pas possible de danser comme ca, j'avais jamais fait attention mais il bouge comme un dieu c'est pas possible ca…. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de lui, je suis totalement sous le charme de mon frère… je suis complètement taré mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

Il se déhanche et enchaîne les mouvements avec une aisance incroyable, on dirait qu'il a fait çà toute sa vie : il a littéralement le rythme dans la peau et ses vêtements amples suivent ses mouvements plus ou moins rapidement, plus ou moins sensuellement. Ses dreads comme à leur habitude sont attachées et prises dans sa casquette et elles volettent doucement lorsqu'il bouge sa tête.

Je suis subjugué. Soudain ses yeux rencontrent les miens et j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe autour de nous. Il doit se demander pourquoi je le fixe mais bizarrement il ne s'arrête pas de danser et ne détourne pas le regard. Au contraire, il me décoche un sourire, un sourire qui me chavire totalement….Son sourire en coin qui le rend si magnifique et là je fonds….

Puis il retourne à sa danse ne se préoccupant plus de moi et me laissant ébahi. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, des picotements et des frissons se sont insinués dans tout mon être ; mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade vraiment….. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu comme un… un… coup de foudre…..

Je viens d'avoir un coup de foudre pour mon frère… Je suis complètement timbré….Je le connais par cœur depuis qu'on est nés et j'ai un coup de foudre pour lui…..

Bien que ce soit complètement fou, mon esprit n'a jamais vu aussi clair… je suis amoureux de mon frère et celui que j'attendais désespérément n'est autre que mon double….

J'ai baissé la tête sous le choc et la relève lentement pour le regarder à nouveau. Il danse maintenant collé serré à une pétasse blonde superficielle à souhait et la jalousie s'empare de moi. Et là je comprends… Je comprends pourquoi depuis plus d'un an maintenant je ne supporte pas qu'il ramène des nanas pour les baiser tous les soirs, je comprends pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à m'attacher à qui que ce soit et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un…..

Je suis fou….. Et j'ai peur……En fin de compte j'étais seulement jaloux d'elles pas de toi…..Et moi qui il y a encore une semaine regardait avec dégout ces filles adeptes du twincest qui me faisait signer des pancartes avec nous 2 enlacés…..

Mais je ne peux pas t'aimer, c'est interdit… Je n'en ai pas le droit…. Tu es mon frère, mon double et même si tu ne l'étais pas tu restes un gars hétéro à mort qui ne recherche en plus rien de sérieux….

Je me lève brutalement de ma chaise et sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit je quitte cet endroit et retourne à mon hôtel à pieds, les larmes dévalant mes joues…..

Ce soir je ne pus m'endormir sereinement d'autant que j'entendais, dans la chambre d'à côté des gémissements et des cris de jouissance…. C'était la chambre de Tom…..

à suivre...

se met à l'écriture de la 7ème partie en attendant les reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews...ca me fait plaisir (surtout toi ma ptite **croquette88** mdr mais c'est beau le twincest ! alors si si si y va y avoir des lemons ! rooooo)

**atina evda** --- te dire le contraire ? non je ne me permettrais pas...mais bon tu vas voir, la 5ème partie va laisser entrevoir que le lemon ne va pas être très..enfin tu vas voir XD lis plutôt ! mdr

voila donc la suite, très courte...mais j'ai déjà les 2 prochaines parties d'écrites qui, elles, sont longues...et celle encore d'après le sera aussi...Il ne reste plus que 3 parties normalement avec dans 2 un lemon...je suis gentille n'est ce pas ? lol

alors j'attends un max de reviews là..sinon ben vous attendrez longtemps pour la suite mdr

**"La vérité fait mal...Mais une fois qu'elle est acceptée...Il suffit d'agir ?"**

**5ème partie :**

Ellipse 3 mois

POV Bill :

Ca fait maintenant 3 mois que j'ai découvert que j'avais des sentiments pour mon frère… Trois putains de mois que je souffre en silence et que mon moral comme mon physique se détériore… Je ne suis plus bon à rien… Cet amour me ronge un peu plus chaque jour et je maigris à vue d'œil…Tom s'inquiète comme les autres d'ailleurs mais je reste renfermé sur moi-même… Je ne peux pas agir comme si de rien n'était avec lui….Hier il est venu me voir et s'est énervé… Il m'a dit qu'il ne supportait plus l'état dans lequel je me mettais et qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aider si je ne lui expliquais rien… Il m'a aussi dit que j'étais son frère, son double qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait plus me voir dans cet état… S'il savait que mon état ben c'est de sa faute ! XD Enfin…Indirectement….

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a aussi à ramener toujours des pétasses le soir ! Merde à la fin ! Je ne supporte plus cette situation…Rien que de penser que ces salopes posent leurs mains sur lui, lui procurent du plaisir et le font jouir ca me donne envie de vomir !

J'en crève…J'en crève de jalousie, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour faire jouir mon frère, pour lui donner du plaisir, pour qu'il me baise comme il baise toutes ces filles… Oui parfaitement, qu'il me baise…ca me suffirait….Même s'il me fait pas l'amour je veux qu'il pose ses mains sur moi, je veux le voir atteindre le septième ciel grâce à moi !

Mais il ne voudra jamais de moi…. Peu importe s'il faut le violer je le ferais… Rien que pour le sentir au moins une fois…Je veux qu'il me baise putain ! Bon je deviens vraiment taré là et en plus je suis vulgaire ! XD

Ce soir tout va changer…Mon frère a dit ce matin aux 2 G' qu'il ne sortait pas ce soir parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur… Soit, ce soir mon frère jouira de mes mains…. (ca se dit ca ? mdr)

Ce soir, qu'il soit consentant ou pas, je lui donnerai ma virginité…Et tant pis si ca brise notre relation fraternelle, tant pis s'il me déteste, tant pis si après cela il me considère comme un monstre…

De toute manière, je suis fou…Fou d'amour…

Et je suis perdu….

attends les reviews et est déjà prête à mettre la suite...dès ce soir !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci **atina evda**pour ta review...Alors pour toi et juste pour toi...je mets la suite tout de suite...lol Ben oui j'ai eu une review que de toi :'( looooooooool

Mais par contre je préviens que ce **chapitre est euh...ben spécial **XD

et **là j'attends un max de reviews...Sinon pas de suite **et je suis sérieuse loooooooooool

**"La vérité fait mal...Mais une fois qu'elle est acceptée...Il suffit d'agir ?"**

**6ème partie :**

**POV général : **

**Tom était assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre d'hôtel du moment… Ce soir, il déprimait plus que d'ordinaire et n'avait pas eu le courage de suivre les 2 G' dans leur virée nocturne habituelle… Il s'inquiétait trop pour son frère et son amour pour ce dernier le consumait un peu plus chaque jour… **

**Mais il continuait à lutter : toute son énergie, il la mettait à tenter de l'oublier, à tenter d'arrêter de le désirer, à tenter d'arrêter de bander lamentablement dès qu'il le voyait (heureusement que ses futs sont larges XD), à tenter d'arrêter de l'aimer….**

**Tout simplement….**

**Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère allait mal en ce moment alors que rien dans leurs vies respectives n'avaient changé… Il le savait, ils étaient toujours ensembles…Mais cela faisait 3 mois que son frère semblait diffèrent… Comme si quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur et malgré tous les efforts de Tom il n'avait pas réussi à faire parler son jumeau sur son mal-être évident…**

**Au niveau du caractère, ils étaient plus ou moins pareil…A une différence près…Autant Tom arrivait à « paraître » autant Bill non …. En ce sens, l'amour non fraternel qu'ils se portaient mutuellement étaient refoulés par les deux mais était plus ou moins bien vécu…**

**En effet, tous les deux le vivait très mal, mais Tom arrivait à faire comme si tout allait bien et comme si rien n'avait changé alors que Bill non …. Et cela le détruisait peu à peu ….**

**Bon revenons à Tom qui était assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux avec la tête pleine de questions sans réponses….**

**Il entendit soudain la porte de la chambre voisine à la sienne s'ouvrir puis se refermer doucement…**

**Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent où l'on n'entendit plus rien… Tom savait que c'était Bill qui était sorti et il attendait de voir si son frère allait venir...**

**Sa chambre était plongée dans une douce pénombre, la lumière étant fortement tamisée, et il n'y avait aucun bruit… Il pouvait ainsi entendre le souffle de Bill derrière sa porte et se demandait pourquoi ce dernier ne frappait pas pour entrer….**

**Soudain, de faibles coups furent donnés sur la porte et Tom prononça calmement « entre Bill » sans bouger d'un millimètre.**

**La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Tom ouvrit des yeux ronds devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Bill s'avançait vers le lit uniquement vêtu d'un peignoir à peine attaché qui s'ouvrait légèrement pour découvrir le haut de son torse nu (évidemment XD). Ses yeux avaient une drôle de lueur… Une lueur de désir ? Oo pensa Tom mais aussi … une détermination à toute épreuve. Mais ce qu'il y lisait contrastait fortement avec les tremblements qui semblaient animer le corps de son frère et les larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de ce dernier…**

**-Bill ? Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? demanda Tom visiblement déboussolé.**

**Bill s'approcha encore de son frère et murmura sourdement :**

**-Comment ca se fait que t'es pas allé te trouver une pute à ramener dans ton lit ce soir ? **

**Il ne voulait pas dire ca… mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher… La jalousie accumulée depuis 3mois lui dévorant l'esprit.**

**Tom ouvrit encore plus ses yeux. **

**-Je… Mais Bill tu me fais quoi là ? et pourquoi tu me demandes ca ? **

**La réponse ne plut visiblement pas à ce dernier qui répondit en hurlant : **

**-Elles sont plus interessantes que moi ses salopes ein ? Tu prends bien ton pied avec elles e? J'en peux plus Tom… Je supporte plus … **

**Il marqua une pause, tentant visiblement de se calmer mais il se remit à crier :**

**-Baise moi… Baise moi comme tu les baise … Montre moi ce que ca fait de coucher avec Tom Kaulitz le tombeur ! Prends moi Tom ! Prends moi ma virginité ! Tout de suite !**

**Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Bill et Tom était devenu rouge comme une tomate. Son frère... L'homme de sa vie lui demandait de le baiser… Il lui offrait sa virginité… Mais pour quelles raisons ? et Pourquoi il était dans cet état ? Et pourquoi semblait-il desespéré et dégouté à ce point ? Non il ne voulait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas baiser son frère… Il l'aimait trop pour ca ! Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne devait pas ! C'était interdit ! **

**-non Bill arrête ! Calme toi ! On peut pas faire ca ! Je…Je peux pas…Il faut pas…**

**Il ne pouvait pas bouger pétrifié devant ce spectacle et sa voix tremblait lamentablement.**

**-Je te dégoute c'est ca ? Je te demande trop ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! me regarde pas si tu veux ! Je suis juste un trou de plus où est la différence ? **

**Tom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son frère se rabaissait plus bas que terre et disait des choses horribles ! il l'aimait, oh oui il l'aimait, mais il ne devait pas…**

**-Mais Bill ! Non c'est pas ca du tout, mais on est frères et pourquoi tu veux faire un truc pareil ? **

**La question pris au dépourvu Bill… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que comme un frère…Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir... Surtout que vu la réaction de Tom c'était loin d'être réciproque…**

**-Je…. Pose pas de questions !**

**Et comme encouragé par une force invisible, il détacha son peignoir qui tomba au sol.**

**Tom redevint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et beuga littéralement sur le corps de son frère. Il le trouvait tellement magnifique…Son boxer le serrait énormément tout à coup et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher...**

**Profitant du manque de réaction de son frère, Bill s'approcha encore davantage et poussa son frère à s'allonger sur le lit…**

**Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Tom tenta de se débattre mais son frère avait une force incroyable qu'il n'avait pas d'habitude mais que le désespoir lui avait apparemment donnée. **

**-Bill! Bill lâche moi putain! ****Arrête ca tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas…. Et sa phrase se termina en un sanglot qu'il dissimula tant bien que mal…**

**Mais Bill ne l'écoutait pas… il pleurait aussi mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant.**

**Il enleva le baggy de son frère puis son boxer qui cachait son membre en érection.**

**Tom pleurait à chaudes larmes et murmurait sans cesse « pas comme ca … je veux pas comme ca… » **

**Mais son frère ne l'entendait même plus trop concentré sur ce qu'il voulait faire. S'il avait entendu les « pas comme ca » ca lui aurait peut-être mis la puce à l'oreille…**

**Bill prit alors le pénis de Tom en bouche et entama de longs mouvements de vas et viens. Ce dernier qui ne s'y attendait pas rejeta la tête en arrière… Il serra ses mains autour des draps de toute ses forces...C'était bon… Trop bon et il n'aurait pas du ressentir ca, il ne devait pas apprécier…Il se dégoutait... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher….L'homme qu'il aimait était en train de le sucer et Tom gémissait….gémissait de plus en plus fort à mesure que Bill accélérait ses mouvements…..**

**Aucun des deux n'avait arrêté de pleurer pour autant.**

**Bill cessa tout mouvement d'un seul coup et remonta vers le visage de Tom qui le regardait les larmes déferlant sur son visage. Le chanteur posa ses lèvres rapidement sur celles du guitariste en un chaste baiser et murmura en le regardant :**

**-Je suis tellement désolé Tom….**

**Et en disant cela, il se mit en position pour s'empaler sur son frère.**

**Tom le remarqua et tenta de l'en empêcher en le poussant mais son frère le maintenait trop fermement. Il tenta alors de crier mais des sanglots le secouèrent de plus belle et son cri fût étouffé par un râle de plaisir. **

**En effet, son jumeau venait de s'enfoncer sur la hampe dressée du blond qui se cambra violemment. **

**Bill qui avait eu très mal se mit à pleurer de plus belle tout en se relevant avant de retomber toujours plus vite et plus fort sur le sexe de Tom.Bien qu'il se sente déchiré de l'intérieur, il ne voulait pas se résigner à abandonner maintenant...Pas si près du but...**

**Tom envahi par le chagrin ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et répétait de plus en plus faiblement « non, non, non ». **

**Bill accéléra encore plus et Tom sentit monter en lui un torrent de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent. L'orgasme arriva le foudroyant totalement. Il cria un « Biiiiiiiiiiiiil » sonore tandis que ce dernier se libérait sur le ventre de son frère en gémissant bruyamment. La douleur avait laissé place au plaisir assez rapidement.**

**Tom le regardait complètement tétanisé, les yeux mis clos terrassé par l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir….Le premier….Enfin il l'avait eu mais rien qu'en pensant à la façon dont s'était arrivé il ne pût s'empêcher de se remettre à pleurer…**

**-Pourquoi….Pourquoi Bill ? Demanda alors le guitariste entre deux sanglots.**

**Bill était toujours à califourchon sur Tom, il s'était retiré et le regardait en pleurant toujours. (il a une sacré réserve de larmes lui mdr)**

**-Tom… Pardonnes moi s'il te plait… je t'en supplie…pardonne moi…Je… Je t'aime….Je t'aime tellement si tu savais…. Ca me détruit…Je…. Je t'aime mais pas comme on doit aimer son frère ! Je t'aime comme on aime l'homme de sa vie Tom et ca fait 3 mois que je m'en suis rendu compte…. J'ai pas supporté de te voir avec toutes ces nanas et j'ai perdu les pédales…Pardon Tom … Je… Je suis un monstre...**

**Et Bill se releva rapidement, ramassa son peignoir, le jeta sur ses épaules et partit en courant, claquant la ****porte derrière lui. **

**Il rentra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il se mit à taper sur l'oreiller de toutes ses forces en hurlant le prénom de son double comme si ca pouvait soulager ce qu'il venait de faire.**

**Il finit par s'écrouler de fatigue et s'endormit, nu, le cœur meurtri.**

J'espère que ca va vous plaire...

Je précise que toutes mes fics finissent gay-ement euh non gaiement pardon XD

A bientôt pour la suite...

et merci d'avance pour vos reviews...


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ! Bonjour ! vous allez bien ? Voila la suite...chapitre de transition... Je vous retrouve en bas... lol enfin avant :

**atina evda ** : Ta review m'a trop touchée...Merci beaucoup..j'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand j'ai lu ton commentaire...

**BillxTomxFurxImmer : **Merci aussi à toi...

Et puis ben c'est tout j'ia eu que 2 reviews...Vous êtes pas gentils quand même XD

**"La vérité fait mal...Mais une fois qu'elle est acceptée...Il suffit d'agir ?"**

**7ème partie :**

Tom avait quand à lui, enfin réussi à calmer ses pleurs. Il regarda l'heure : 23h30. (interessant...XD)

POV Tom :

IL… Il m'aime…

Mon dieu, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…il m'aime comme je l'aime…

Mais comment a- t'il pu faire une chose pareille ? C'est un acte tellement bizarre qu'il vient de faire...Il m'a en quelque sorte violé mais c'était comme si il se violait lui même...à travers moi...euh je vais arrêter de penser...XD (Oui, Tom est un peu beubeu dans ses pensées...ou alors c'est moi...mdr)

Mais je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état...Dieu seul sait ce qu'il est capable de faire maintenant...

Il faut que je sois là pour lui, que je lui fasse oublier sa peine, sa souffrance, que je le rassure, que je lui dise que je l'aime...

Mais c'est interdit...

En même temps, pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de l'aimer ? C'est pas de stupides lois qui vont m'empêcher de dire à mon frère que je l'aime ! Et même si c'est de l'inceste..Je l'aime plus que tout, je pourrais donner ma vie pour lui...

Je vais lui prouver, lui montrer à quel point je l'aime...Oh oui je vais l'aimer !

POV génèral :

Tom se leva de son lit difficilement et se rhabilla. Son esprit était plutôt embrouillé mais un objectif clair se dessinait dans sa tête... Il devait épancher le mal être de son frère et il voulait le voir, maintenant tout de suite !

Il sortit de sa chambre prudemment et alla frapper à celle de son double...

Aucune réponse...

Il se décida alors à rentrer... La chambre était plongée dans le noir...Il ne voyait rien du tout (ooooooh c'est ballot ! mdr)... Il referma doucement la porte et tourna légèrement le bouton de la lumière (ouais, ca se fait ce genre de truc, comme ca on peut régler la luminosité comme on veut...XD)...

Son frère était là, allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans un coussin, son souffle était régulier et... Il était nu...Tom rougit malgré lui...

Qu'est ce qu'il le trouvait beau...Et désirable...Et tellement...Bon, il fallait qu'il se calme !

Il s'approcha précautionneusement et se figea...Son frère saignait... (je vous dis pas où, c'est pas compliqué a comprendre ! Et si vous comprenez pas ben...Tant pis pour vous mdr) En même temps, c'était sa première fois et euh ben il y avait pas été doucement...

Tom se sentit mal...Et la culpabilité le fit pleurer à nouveau...

POV Tom :

Comment j'ai pu le laisser faire ca ? Comment j'ai pu faire si mal à mon frère ? Je l'aime tellement, j'aurais pu lui faire l'amour...Tellement doucement... pour qu'il ne souffre pas...Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre...Je m'en veux tellement...Il a du avoir tellement mal...Et moi j'ai quand même aimé...J'ai pris mon pied pour la première fois... Je me deteste pour ca...Je voudrais mourir... Mais je ne peux pas le laisser..Pas lui... il a tellement besoin de moi... (oui il y a beaucoup de "tellement" et c'est fait exprès...Je précise pour pas qu'on me dise que je fais des répétitions :p c'est disons en quelque sorte pour exacerber les sentiments des 2 personnages.. Interessant n'est ce pas ? mdr)

POV génèral :

Il tenta de se calmer à nouveau et alla dans la salle de bain de son frère... Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un gant de toilette mouillé, une serviette et du désinfectant...

Il soigna son frère très, très doucement en essayant de ne pas le réveiller : ce qu'il réussit à merveille, son jumeau semblant totalement épuisé...Il ne broncha même pas au contact du désinfectant...

POV Tom :

Et bien dis donc... Ca l'a vraiment épuisé... Même dans cet état, les yeux rougis, le visage fermé et triste ; je le trouve magnifique...

Il faut que l'on parle sérieusement...Mais je ne vais quand même pas le réveiller...Je vais le laisser dormir et le veiller... On verra cela demain quand il émergera...

Mais merde putain ! Demain on a prévu pleins de trucs avec le groupe, des interviews et des séances photos..

C'est hors de question ! Il faut d'abord qu'on règle tout ca !

POV génèral :

Tom rangea le bordel qu'il avait fichu partout et sortit dans le couloir, prit son téléphone portable et appela en premier David.

Il lui expliqua que son frère était malade donc qu'il devait se reposer et qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre le planning prévu demain... Il lui dit également qu'il n'avait pas besoin de médecin et que lui, était là pour veiller son jumeau...

David lui accorda donc une journée de repos et dit que cela n'était pas grave, que cela l'arrangeait et qu'il se rendrait en avion à paris le lendemain matin pour prévoir le planning de la semaine prochaine. Il chargea Tom de prévenir les 2 G' qu'ils avaient donc quartier libre le lendemain. (ca fait bizarre une conversation télèphonique rapportée indirectement mais je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les dialogues sauf s'ils sont vraiment interessants XD genre une belle déclaration d'amour bien niaise :p)

Tom aquiesca et raccrocha. Il appela donc Gustav qui fût ravi d'apprendre qu'ils avaient le champ libre demain parce que selon ses propres dires, Georg et lui étaient tombés sur 2 soeurs jumelles à tomber et comptaient bien aller dormir chez elles. Il s'informa de l'état de santé de Bill et une fois rassuré, il raccrocha en prévenant Tom qu'ils ne rentreraient sûrement pas à l'hôtel de la journée le lendemain.

Tom, une fois son bazar fini (ben oui il nous enquiquine-je suis polie- avec son téléphone : on s'en fiche nous XD) réentra dans la chambre de son frère et se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé Bill, nu, et hors des couvertures. Il rougit malgré lui (j'aimerais trop voir Tom rougir en fait...avec son sourire en coin là..bave)et chercha un boxer dans les affaires de son frérot pour lui enfiler tendrement. (vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un enfiler à quelqu'un d'autre un boxer TENDREMENT ? ben pas moi ptdr bon dsl je sais que je dois être embetante à vous couper dans l'histoire mais j'aime trop ca bouh, svp ne me grondez pas...)

Puis il se déshabilla à son tour restant en boxer et mit son frère dans les couvertures avant de s'allonger à son tour à ses côtés...

Il se serra contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras...

Il posa la tête de son double sur son torse et lui caressa les cheveux avec amour (là "tendrement" aurait été bien mais jviens de le mettre au dessus XD)

Il s'endormit lentement sans penser au lendemain qui s'annonçait mouvementé...Mais même s'il avait peur, il avait confiance...

Confiance en l'amour qu'ils se portaient...

J'espère que ca va vous plaire...Même si niveau action c'est pas ca, il faut bien un chapitre de transition..avant le dernier...qui comportera bien sûr un beau lemon (enfin si j'y arrive XD)

Je vais écrire la suite ce week-end...par contre je ne pense pas pouvoir le publier avant le week end d'après...because je reprends la fac XD ...

A bientôt pour la suite...

et merci d'avance pour vos reviews...qui j'espère seront nombreuses... :p


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir les gens ! j'espère que vous allez bien ! Voila la dernière partie de ma fic ! Je m'excuse pour le retard ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir

Mais d'abord réponse aux reviews... Je n'en ai eu que deux... vous êtes méchants... Surtout que je suis sûre qu'il y en a plus que deux qui l'ont lues ma fic... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**BillxTomxFurxImmer : **merci pour ta review... et désolé pour le retard :s

**atina evda : **merci pour ta review aussi ! jsuis contente de te parler sur msn d'ailleurs ! lol désolé pour le retard, désolé aussi que ce soit le dernier chapitre... mais comme tu me l'a demandé il est long ! lol et je suis contente de te faire rire

On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !

**"La vérité fait mal...Mais une fois qu'elle est acceptée...Il suffit d'agir ?"**

**8ème partie et dernière partie :**

Les rayons du soleil s'insinuaient lentement à travers les volets mal fermés.

Le soleil se levait et répandait doucement sa chaleur sur les corps encore endormis.

Il était déjà 15 heures passées et la rue de l'hôtel était très animée.

Bill bougea légèrement en grognant, une douleur lancinante se répandait au niveau de ses reins...

Malgré tout ca, il se sentait bien...En sécurité...

Peut-être était ce dû au corps chaud qui était sous lui...La peau était si douce...

Euh attendez...il était avec quelqu'un dans son lit ? (XD)

Il ouvrit un oeil, puis un autre tout en se remémorant le désastre de la veille...

Il se demandait comment il allait affronter son frère aujourd'hui...

Il leva légèrement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le doux visage de son jumeau...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

Mais qu'est ce que fichait son frère dans son lit ? Alors qu'il l'avait violé dans sa chambre hier soir, et qu'il s'était déclaré avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur et de s'endormir SEUL dans son lit et ... Nu !

Euh... là il n'était pas nu...

Le pauvre Bill n'y comprenait rien...

Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer...

Il le trouvait tellement beau...

Malgré lui, son visage s'approcha de celui de son double et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son jumeau en un chaste baiser...

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher...Même s'il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était horrible...

Il l'aimait tellement...

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux-mêmes pendant la douce caresse...

Il s'éloigna quelque peu et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de son jumeau bien ouverts et qui le regardait d'un air amusé le sourire aux lèvres...

Il l'avait réveillé...

Il recula effrayé, ne sachant pas comment se comporter, et décida de prendre la fuite...

Il tenta de se relever prestement pour déguerpir quand deux bras fins encerclèrent sa taille pour le projeter contre une peau douche et chaude...

-Tu comptais aller où comme ca Bill ?

Le dit Bill frémit a ce contact mais n'essaya pas de fuir à nouveau...

-Je..Je sais pas Tom...Je sais plus...

-Ca ne servira à rien...Juste à repousser les explications à plus tard... Continua Tom moqueur.

Bill se retourna brusquement vers son frère...

-Des explications ? Tu veux juste des explications ? Après ce que je t'ai fait ? Après ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu ne m'en veux même pas ?

Tom regarda fixement son double pendant un moment...Et lui sourit tendrement

-Bill...Tu as autant souffert que moi...Sinon plus...Donc non je ne t'en veux pas...

-Je...Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait...Et pour ce que je t'ai dit... Murmura Bill les larmes aux yeux. Il était honteux des propos qu'il avait tenu la veille et étant persuadé que son double ne l'aimait pas de la même façon, il préférait limite se rétracter...

Tom le regarda encore mais avec de la colère dans les yeux.

-Ne redis jamais ca !

Bill le fixa surpris.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tom enfin je...

Des lèvres posées sur les siennes le firent taire et il ne pût que fermer les yeux savourant le contact qui cessa rapidement. Et un chaste baiser de plus...(Lol l'expression de la mort XD)

-Tom ! pourquoi t'as fait ca ! C'est pas drôle ! on joue pas avec ce genre de choses !

Les yeux du blond s'assombrirent dangeureusement.

il rapprocha son double de lui...Ils étaient maintenant assis dans le lit face à face...

Il effleura les lèvres de Bill à nouveau et murmura :

-Et... Qui te dit que je joue ?

Le chanteur se mit à rougir et baissa la tête.

Tom continua :

-Bill...Ecoute..Je t'aime...Et pas comme on aime un frère...

Bill la releva rapidement.

-En fait-Continua Tom en rougissant-Je t'aime comme tu m'aimes... Et ca fait plus d'un an que c'est comme ca...Enfin que je m'en suis rendu compte en tout cas... Ce que tu as fait hier soir ce n'est pas bien... Mais ne te rends pas malade pour ca...Parce que je t'aime, Bill, sincèrement...

Bill pleurait doucement mais un faible sourire illuminait pourtant ses traits...

-Mais alors...pourquoi toutes ces filles ? Pourquoi est ce que tu prends ton pied tous les soirs alors ? Je...ca fait tellement mal Tom de voir l'homme qu'on aime être dans les bras d'autres...

-Non Bill...Non je n'ai jamais pris mon pied...

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux à travers ses larmes

-Sauf...Sauf une fois... et c'était hier soir...J'avais beau vouloir résister pour ne pas que tu aies mal, pour t'empêcher de te faire mal je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aimer...Parce que c'était toi...Et parce que je n'ai jamais pris mon pied...Parce que la seule personne que j'ai toujours désirée c'était toi et personne d'autre...toutes ces filles c'était pour tenter de t'oublier...Je refoulais ce sentiment d'amour au plus profond de moi parce que je pensais que ce ne serait jamais réciproque et puis...C'est mal...Mais je ne peux pas me mentir à moi même plus longtemps...Je t'aime depuis longtemps et pour toujours...

-Je suis tellement désolé Tom...de t'avoir dit tout ca...mais je ne supportais plus de t'aimer sans que tu le saches et je ne supportais pas toutes ces filles dans ton lit et j'ai pété un cable...Mais pourquoi t'as hum dormi avec moi? pas que ca me dérange ein...XD

-Hier soir je suis venu te voir dans ta chambre et je t'ai vu nu et tu saignais...Donc ben euh...

Ce fût à Tom de rougir une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'ai soigné et je t'ai changé et puis je me suis couché avec toi et puis ben voila quoi...XD

Bill se retenant depuis tout à l'heure se jeta sur son frère en passant ses bras autour de son cou et les fit tomber allongés sur le lit; Bill sur Tom; il le serra de ses bras maigres le plus fort possible...

Tom se mit à rire attendri par le besoin d'affection que son double manifestait...

Il le serra à son tour en entourant sa fine taille de ses deux bras.

Puis l'envie se faisant trop forte, il le bascula sous lui et plongeant ses yeux dans les deux noisettes de son double il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue.

Bill, ravi, mordilla doucement la lèvre infèrieure du blond qui entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue rencontrer celle de son jumeau.

Le premier vrai baiser qu'ils se donnaient...Ils en rêvaient depuis tellement longtemps...

Leurs langues se mêlaient avec tendresse apprenant la bouche de l'autre par coeur comme si cet échange était le dernier...

Leurs corps étaient emmelés comme emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un... Tom avait les mains sur les hanches de son frère tandis que Bill avait passé ses mains dans les dreads détachées de son double comme pour approfondir encore le baiser et l'étreinte...

Ils étaient beaux...

Que ce soit Bill ou Tom, que ce soit sur scène, ou dans la vie de tous les jours, ils avaient chacun séparément un charisme incroyable mais ensemble...Unis, ils dégageaient un magnétisme fulgurant, foudroyant...

Quelqu'un aurait été dans la pièce en même temps qu'eux et les aurait vus enlacés, nus, dans ce lit, s'embrassant, aurait trouvé cela d'une sensualité, d'une passion dévorante...

Comme une chaleur qui se propage dans tout notre être...Cette scène était d'un érotisme fou...

Leurs corps semblaient être faits pour s'épouser, leurs mains pour se toucher et ils se perdaient totalement dans cet échange, ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre avec tendresse et ils se sentaient eux...Entier...et tellement bien...

Tout était confus dans leurs têtes...Ils leur semblaient avoir attendu cet instant toute leur vie et cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'étreinte et la complicité qui les unissait... Comme si cela était possible...

Tom lâcha enfin la bouche de son amant (ben ouais...XD) et le regarda profondèment dans les yeux... Bill malgré lui, trouva le regard de son frère tellement pénétrant qu'il en rougit...

Le dreadé le plus sérieusement du monde se pencha alors et à juste quelques millimètres de la bouche de son double lui sussura sans le lâcher une seule seconde des yeux :

-Laisse moi te montrer Bill...Laisse moi te montrer comme je te désire...Comme je t'aime...

Bill sous le charme et excité répondit le rouge aux joues :

-Oui Tom...Montre moi.. Apprends moi...Efface hier soir de mon corps et de mon âme et montre moi ce que c'est d'être aimé par toi...

Il prit une longue inspiration et termina sa phrase :

-Je t'aime plus que tout...Fais moi l'amour...Je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi...

Tom sourit perversement (certes...XD) et se mit à dévorer le visage de son frère de baisers tout en se frottant doucement contre ce dernier...

Leurs érections à travers leurs boxers respectifs se pressaient l'une contre l'autre inlassablement leur arrachant des soupirs de contentement...

Tom descendit ses lèvres toujours plus bas parsemant le corps de Bill de légères marques... Rien n'échappa à son "inspection", que ce soit le cou, les épaules, les tétons dressée par le plaisir, les flancs, le ventre et le nombril.

Il arriva à la limite du boxer et le baissa un tant soi peu pour découvrir totalement la route du paradis de son frère (pour les incultes-jprécise ke je rigole XD-la route du paradis c'est la petite ligne de poils plus ou moins foncée que les gens ont-ou pas XD- et qui part du nombril au pubis...Cest trop sexxxxx chez un gars...bave mais jcrois pas que Bill l'a mais c'est une fiction ! na ! lol) qu'il entreprit de découvrir avec sa langue descendant toujours plus bas... vers l'objet de ses désirs.

Il n'avait jamais rien fait avec un homme mais de savoir que c'était son frère lui enlevait toute apréhension...

Bill n'était plus que gémissements et se tortillait dans tous les sens... Son frère, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde le rendait fou de désir...

Il se releva légèrement sur les coudes et ce qu'il vit ne le rendit que plus dingue... Tom le regardait un lueur de pure perversion dans les yeux et ses mains enlevèrent le boxer de Bill d'un coup sec libérant sa fierté plus que tendue

-Han Tom...

Rougissant devant son gémissement qu'il jugea débile, Bill (admirez le magnifique son en commun entre Bill et débile, ma phrase sonne très "ill" bon j'arrête XD mdr) retomba sur l'oreiller et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Tom se mit à rire et glissa vers le haut sur le corps de son frère...

-Ne te caches pas mon ange... Si tu savais comme tu es sexy...

Tout en disant cela il enleva les mains qui lui cachait la vue et sans laisser le temps à son frère de répondre il l'embrassa avec fougue

Puis tout s'accélera, Bill se laissa consumer dans les bras de son frère, qui redescendit le long de son corps pour arriver à son sexe tendu par le désir...

Un coup de langue par ici, un baiser par là avant d'être englouti dans une antre chaude et humide...

Tom se mit à suçer la hampe de son frère avec adoration tout en lui caressant les hanches et le ventre avec ses mains...

-Oh mon dieu Tom arrête... Arrête ou je vais...

Aussitôt, ce dernier cessa tout mouvement et remonta à nouveau vers le visage de son frère...

La vision qui s'offrit à lui le fit frémir... Bill avait les yeux brillants de larmes, ses joues étaient adorablement rouges et ses cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller de part et d'autre de sa tête (en même temps si ils étaient à 20 km y aurait un problème XD) ; il semblait respirer difficlement

Tom prit peur en voyant une larme rouler sur la joue de sa moitié...

-mon ange... Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non Tom bien sûr que non, je suis heureux d'être avec toi, c'est ridicule mais c'est trop bon...Ce que tu me hum fais...

Et hop on rougit encore une fois ! (on est plus à ça près XD)

Jamais Tom n'aurait pu être aussi gaga qu'en cet instant...Mais cette scène dégoulinante de guimauve partit vite lorsque Bill devant le manque flagrant de réaction de son frère se frotta de façon indécente à lui...

Tom repris bien vite ses esprits mais pas assez vite pour Bill qui glissa sa main le long du dos de Tom pour la passer dans le boxer de ce dernier pour lui caresser les fesses...

Tom soupira et mit sa tête dans le cou de son double pour respirer son odeur...

Bill en voulait plus..Il voulait son frère en lui.. Il le voulait une nouvelle fois mais de son plein gré cette fois...

Il enleva lentement le boxer de son frère pour que leurs virilités se touchent... Ce contact les electrisa...

-Tom...Tom... hum j'en veux plus s'il te plait...Prends moi Tomi...

le dit Tomi ne se fit pas prier et descendit à nouveau le long du corps de son frère pour le préparer...Bill s'attendait à ce que son frère le prenne à nouveau en bouche mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de sentir quelquechose de chaud et d'humide carresser son entrée... Tom avait relevé un peu les jambes de Bill et s'activait à le préparer en écartant l'entrée de sa langue...

Bill hoqueta de surprise...

-Tom...-souffla t'il- tu fais quoi ?

ce dernier leva la tête...

-Ben quoi ? Ca te plais pas peut-être ? dit t'il avec son éternel sourire en coin tout en levant un sourcil.

-Ben c'est pas ca.. mais euh je.. C'est vachement intime et hum...Ca te gêne pas ? On dirait que tu fais ca tout le temps !

Il n'avais pas pu s'en empêcher... Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix ! Rien que de penser qu'il avait fait des trucs intimes comme ca à d'autres personnes, à des espèces de pétasses ca le foutait en rogne !

Tom relacha ses jambes brutalement et se jeta sur lui, l'écrasant de son corps brusquement mais pas violemment...il le regardait dangereusement à présent et sa bouche se rapprocha de l'oreille de son double pour lui murmurer :

- Serais tu jaloux... ? Mon ange ! Ecoute moi bien... Tu veux des détails ???? c'est ca que tu veux ? de toutes les filles avec qui j'ai couché, jamais au grand jamais je n'ai posé mes lèvres autre part que sur les leurs ou sur leurs poitrines ! Tu as bien compris ? jamais ! Je ne leur ai jamais léché le derrière et je ne leur ai jamais fait de cuni ! Je t'aime, arrête de penser à ces salopes ! merde ! Y a que toi qui a mon coeur tu comprends ca ? et il n'y a qu'à toi que je fais et ferai l'amour...

Sa bouche se décala et son visage se déplaca pour être face à celui de Bill qui le regardait avec de grand yeux et les joues toutes rouges (je vais même plus le mettre je crois... en début de la fic je vais mettre "Attention , dans cette fic, Bill rougit tout le long sans interruption" et ce sera moins fatiguant mdr)

-Je... Je .. tom excuse moi ! M'en veux pas.. s'il te plait...

-Chut... murmura Tom avant de l'embrasser tendrement lui transmettant tout son amour.

puis il redescendit (en tout cas il fait du sport.. Je sais pas ca fait combien de fois que je dis qu'il remonte ou qu'il redescent.. c'est qu'il est chiant Bill quand il s'y met mdr) et recommenca ce qu'il avait du arrêter...Sa langue reprit sa place à l'entrée de Bill mais ses doigts vinrent s'y mêler pour le préparer le mieux possible...

Quand un des doigts de Tom toucha la prostate de Bill, ce dernier ne pût retenir un léger cri qui fit sourire son frère...

Une fois prêt, Tom lui releva les jambes et les mettant sur ses épaules et le pénétra lentement...

Bill en eût le souffle coupé... Mais il n'avait pas mal... Enfin pas vraiment c'était surtout bizarre...Mais tom était tellement doux avec lui... ses yeux le couvaient amoureusement, son regard étant attentif à la moindre expression sur le visage de sa moitié...

une fois entré totalement il attendit un peu que son double s'habitue à lui et il entreprit des mouvements de vas et viens à la fois en Bill et à la fois sur la virilité dressée de ce dernier qui ne savait même plus où il était...

il ne voyait plus que Tom...

Les coups de reins de ce dernier se firent plus brusques et plus profonds touchant à chaque fois la prostate de Bill qui criait maintenant sans retenue son plaisir...

Tom n'était pas en reste et marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles, il se sentait emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu et cela lui faisait tout drôle...

-Han Tom... Tom si tu savais comme je t'aime... Tom... TOMMMMMM !

-Bill... Hum... tu es si étroit.. Si bandant.. Si oh mon dieu je t'aime... BIIIIIILLLLLLLLL !

Ils se libérerent en même temps foudroyé par un orgasme dévastateur.

Tom retomba sur son frère et se retira lentement...

Il se colla le plus possible à son frère pour le caliner.

Bill se sentait bien et entier... Entier comme jamais...

Ils s'étaient unis pour la deuxième fois...Oubliant tout le reste..Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux et leur amour...

Ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur et ne comptaient pas en sortir de sitôt...

Parce que lorsque l'on aime d'un amour sincère, peu importe la personne...

FIN

_Jusqu'au dernier moment je pensais faire Tom en uke et non en seme parce ke pr moi Bill n'aurait pas eu le temps de cicatriser depuis la veille...mais arrivé devant le lemon ce n'est pas ce qui est sorti de ma tête... comme le fait que j'avais prévu de faire le lemon en POV... et finalement non ... XD _

_Je ramène encore toujours ma fraise.. je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.._

_Je n'avais pas prévu toutes ces petites interruptions dans le lemon.. mais je l'ai trouvé plus vrai comme ca ... cest sorti tout seul en fait ... Je trouve que l'acte d'amour est renforcé par le fait qu'ils se parlent... Baiser sans parler... c'est nul ! mdr (désolé pour le verbe XD)_

_Et voila c'est fini ! Je suis triste ! lol _

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir décu...En tout cas ma fic je sais qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite... Je sais que je n'ai pas de talent particulier.. Mais je l'aime comme ca _

_j'espère avoir des reviews... Et puis à bientôt pour d'autres fics.. d'ailleurs j'en ai déjà publié d'autres... Allez les lire... lol _


End file.
